


Все дороги ведут в Рим

by lady_almi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: Рим — центр мира. Зачастую именно там происходят встречи и вершатся судьбы.
Kudos: 2





	Все дороги ведут в Рим

Все дороги ведут в Рим. _«Да, наверное»_ , - думает Питер, выходя из самолета в Фьюмичино, поддерживает под руку жену, ловит ладошку трехлетнего сына. Рим – город мечты. Рим зацелован Солнцем до одури, Рим по колено залит кровью, Рим одет в известняк и мрамор. На улицах веселые, улыбчивые итальянцы и туристы, на улицах крикливые торговцы, на улицах сама пыль пропитана древностью. 

Элизабет восторженно смотрит по сторонам, Нил требует, чтобы его взяли на руки, а Питер хочет спать, хочет прохлады, хочет спокойствия, хочет, чтобы _«как раньше»_. Но как раньше уже не будет, поэтому он чувствует себя безнадежно чужим, безмерно лишним здесь. Ему хочется схватить семью в охапку и броситься с головой в какой-нибудь уединенный дворик, сидеть там весь день и вечер, смотреть на них и понимать, что вот он – дом. 

Но _надо-надо-надо_ проходить паспортный контроль, занимать номер, завтракать и отправляться в вечную суету Вечного Города. Элизабет успокаивающе гладит его по плечу, сын однозубо улыбается. В висках стучит, но боль не доставляет особых хлопот, если не обращать на нее внимания. Все это слишком. Слишком весело, слишком ярко, слишком скучно. Элизабет говорит: «Успокойся, все будет хорошо», Нил довольно щурится.

Приехать сюда было спонтанным решением. Два года назад он сказал жене, что они никогда не полетят в Париж. Элизабет покачала головой, обняла, произнесла: «Хорошо». Но отпуск был нужен обоим и вот они здесь, в Риме. Они понимают друг друга с полуслова, с полувзгляда, с полумысли. Эльзабет говорит: «Успокойся», и он и вправду успокаивается. День проходит тихо: отдых нужен всем. 

А назавтра идут в Собор Святого Петра. Громадное сооружение парит над городом, словно ему нипочем людские законы физики. Питер думает: _«Нилу бы здесь понравилось»_. Над постройкой и росписью стен трудились Микеланджело и Рафаэль, разве перед таким возможно устоять? Элизабет передает ему на руки сына, молчит. Восхищенно замерев, глядит на величественный собор. Питер опускает сына на пол, Эл держит Нила за ладонь.

Они входят в высокие двери. Свет льется будто из ниоткуда, Питер осматривается. Навыки агента ФБР не вытравливаются ни горем, ни радостью. Вот у стены остановился какой-то восторженный паренек. Качается на носках, вперив взгляд в стену. Фрески действительно чудесны, замечает Питер мимоходом. Паренек тоже кажется каким-то удивительно знакомым. Питер берет жену под руку, показывает глазами на туриста у стены. Элизабет ахает, отпускает на мгновение руку Нила. Но тому хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы сбежать и затеряться в толпе. 

— Совсем как твоему тезке: тоже бегал от меня постоянно, — бормочет Питер себе под нос. Он идет по собору, высматривая сына, и почти не замечает людей. Элизабет, кажется, направилась в другую сторону.

— Простите, сэр, вы что-то сказали? Мне кажется, этот милый ребенок — ваш? 

Голос подозрительно знаком. Питер поворачивает голову и теряет дар речи: перед ним с Нилом на руках стоит… Нил. 

— Неожиданно, правда? — спрашивает Кэффри. — Я не знал, что вы тоже здесь. Питер вздрагивает, говорит:

— Не верю. 

Бывший мошенник улыбается, почти хохочет. Нил-младший открывает рот, смеется, почему-то он совсем не боится незнакомца. К Питеру подходит Эльзабет: она совсем не удивлена. Нил передает ей ребенка, здоровается, спрашивает про жизнь. А Питер все никак не может прийти в себя. Он знал, что его напарник жив, но встреча для него стала полнейшей неожиданностью. Питер крепко, до хруста в ребрах, обнимает Нила и ни о чем не думает. Эл улыбается, держа сына на руках. Люди абсолютно не обращают на них внимания.

Все дороги ведут в Рим. Все дороги ведут из Рима. _«Возможно, это к лучшему»_ , - думает Питер.


End file.
